


[Signal Received]

by Vronoxic



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cussing, F/M, I get writers block just like I get art block, M/M, Mm I think this might be a threesome., Multi, Other, Reader Loves Themselves., Reader can write programs but I can’t so no explanation ahah, Soundwave out here with a holoform, Wave man #1 or Wave man #2???, We die like cowards, boys, cause that’s healthy god dammit, have patience, his holo out here using he/her pronouns, i love the idea so, i think, idk who will be the main relationship, or beings, or women, reader is a nerd, slow updates in the beginning, we out here dying like men, why have one when you could have both?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vronoxic/pseuds/Vronoxic
Summary: Loving space with all your heart, you tried to contact someone beyond that wide blue sky.You wished to run from humanity, noticing how.. horrible, your fellow humans could be. You wanted out as fast as possible.You just didn’t imagine someone was listening to your messages.
Relationships: Shockwave/Reader, Soundwave/Reader, Soundwave/Reader/Shockwave, Soundwave/Shockwave
Comments: 25
Kudos: 160





	1. Good-morning

**Author's Note:**

> Please I’m begging you, I’m just a baby writer.
> 
> There’s bound to be typing mistakes, I get pretty mixed up with all these words and shit. Cause English decided to be a trench coat with seven languages inside..

You loved Space. 

So much so, you went out of your way to create a software to write signals containing messages.. 

you also, created a makeshift radio station. 

It was frail, and if you pushed the dish just to far to the left it would snap off.. but it got the job done.

Now, you never thought you would get a reply. Space was infinite, or so they say. You still hoped you would, seeing as you always made time to send something every week.   
  


marching upstairs with a dance in your steps, you pushed into your room with a stupid grin on your face. 

The collage you had always wanted to go to, finally answered back!   
  


you had already packed your clothes and things of value you didn’t want to leave behind. Doing a once over of your room your eyes landed on your setup.. 

That’s how you found yourself, leaning back in your chair as your ole’ laptop loaded up your message. 

  
  


By the time you left, your message was loaded up and send out. 

You just didn’t expect you would have a Reply, when you came home..


	2. I Wished Upon A Star, Once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth is Cancelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope these get longer then they are right now. I wrote this one on my computer so I hope the typos are not too bad?? Still got my To's mixed but yknow,, who needs em?

Coming home to your wonderful flat after four years of being out of state was honestly a God send.

although it was a little dusty, it was home. Your flat was on one whole floor, (you had always secretly loved the vibes these apartments gave you) the bed sat against the far wall, the TV ahead of it made for perfect movie nights. Next to your bed was a sliding door, beyond that was a small balcony.

Next to the front door was the kitchenette, you only had one room off from the main floor, the bathroom. 

By the sliding door sat your ole ‘Space Messenger’ as your friend loved to call it. 

Your breath caught in your throat, as when your eyes graced it, you saw the small green blinking light. Someone had gotten your message?? Gods, you couldn’t even remember what you sent, those long four years ago. What if it was extremely rude! You groaned and wiped your hands down your face, that would be just your luck now wouldn’t it?? Grumbling you tossed your keys onto your kitchenette counter as you walked past, you were hesitant. What could it be? Was it super long and full of alien language? Maybe it was the government that wanted to pull a prank on you. Maybe it was aliens telling you that they were on their way, either to enslave the planet, share knowledge, or just to come kill you.

With a hesitant sigh, you sat down in front of the Space Messenger. You remembered when you would wish and hope so hard that one day you would get to leave this planet, you had a ritual at night... when you laid down and closed your eyes, you imagined you were projecting your thoughts into space and say “yes Hi, I’m ready to leave. Earth is cancelled.” Nothing ever happened, when morning rolled around. 

Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be? 

Shaking those thoughts from your head, you opened the cheap little laptop you bought just for this, booted it up and waited for it to finish like, 7 updates. What piece of tech asks for you to let updates happen anymore?? This hunk of junk, you supposed. 

Finally, when the laptop was turned on and your app was open, you got to read your long awaited new, and first, space message. Huh, looks like the namesake was a good choice. 

The message was loaded up at this point, you were honestly just so nervous about it, that your eyes went everywhere but to the damned thing. Taking a deep breath, you steadied yourself. Whatever it was, you could deal with it.

…

.....

you could no deal with it, you decided after re-reading it three times. What the absolute fuck?? 

[Query; are you the one who asked to... “cancel Earth”?]

You stared blank faced, at this message, that when you thought hard on it meant many things you weren’t sure you were comfortable knowing.

Did they know?? Did this person know Every. Single. Time. You asked and hoped and wished with every bone, atom and iota in your body that you could leave?? 

Why and how did this person know?? In the beginning you didn’t have your Space Messenger. Just... thoughts and little bedtime wishes. You remember wishing on two shooting stars, even. What were you to do?? Ring them up and go “Ah yes, my good kind sir, how do you know me?”

your hands ran though your hair, nails scratching at your scalp as you whined and fell back onto your floor. You were not dealing with this right now. You refused.

Thus you rolled onto your knees, grabbed the remote from your bed and sauntered into the kitchenette. You needed some food, and maybe a nice nap for crying out loud!

grumbling, you set your bowl of leftovers in the microwave, set the time and turned to lean on the counter. Puffing your cheeks out you whined. “What would I even send to them?? How would I even reach them again...” you dazed off, thinking about how you would continue with what you have. The beep of your microwave broke you from your imagination, grabbing your food you situated yourself on the bed, before opening up Netflix and let your worries fade away...

you’d deal with this tomorrow. At least you’ll have time to think of some sort of game plan...

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE!!! also let me know if anything needs to be changed and ill do that! see you sometime soon, Darlings.


	3. Chattin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n: and so I’m sitting there right?? And all the sudden, boom! Guys in suits are in my apartment!!
> 
> Sounds: *audio clip of a wheeze*
> 
> Shocks: ah, thank you. Very cool.

Cold. 

It’s cold.

Why was it so cold... why couldn’t you see? Maybe you should open your eyes.

Oh, were they closed??

You opened them, only to be meet with the wide expanse of space. You didn’t see Earth, or any of your Sol’s planets. Where were you?? Suddenly, you were falling. You couldn’t stop, you felt the panic rising in your chest, clawing at your throat and you screamed! 

You shot up in bed, hair a crazy mess and sweat drenched. ‘Fuck, what the hell??’ You thought, as you ran your fingers through your greasy hair. You blanched and shuffled out of bed. ‘A shower..’ you thought. That’s what you needed right now.

rising from your warm bed, you shuffled to your dresser and pulled out a black tank top and some basketball shorts. You were staying in today, you sighed as you pushed open the bathroom door, setting your clothes on the sink counter, you pulled back the shower curtain and twisted the shower nobs. 

\-------

“No, you fool! Don’t go around the corner you complete-“ The sounds of someone getting murdered filled your apartment as you threw your hands up in the air. Toothbrush in one hand, the remote in the other. On your tv was some cheesy horror movie. The kind where everyone was a complete idiot and didn’t know what to do. Hide behind the trash can or run for the car?? Ugh. 

you glared at the screen as you tossed the remote on the bed beside you and continued to finish brushing your teeth. You picked up your phone, scrolling through YouTube before settling on some chill tunes. You shuffled into the bathroom and rinsed your mouth and toothbrush, sliding it into the cup beside the faucet when you finished. 

when you came back into the main room, you noticed the tv was on another movie now. Something about love and that stuff. You absentmindedly thought about your love life. You snorted and shook your head with a smile, you didn’t need anyone but yourself. You fell back onto your bed and sighed, your eyes glued to the ceiling. You felt like you were forgetting something, sitting up with a groan, you settled down in front of your Space Messenger. Might as well get it over with. You scanned the message from earlier only to find that it was just a message, you grumbled and started to write your reply.  
[Well, I guess. However, I’m not sure how you would know that. Who are you?]

you pressed enter and stood from the damned thing. You were going out; you needed some more soda anyway.

you grabbed your keys. Put on some shoes and headed out the door making sure the locked clicked in place. Opening your phone, you put your earbuds in and shuffled your music. 

as you started your run, you got lost in thought. What should you do with this guy? It might be a prank, which would be pretty fucked up. What if the government found out what you were doing?? Could they even get onto the laptop you used for your space messaging? You stopped outside of your favorite corner store, your brows furrowed as you opened the door and greeted the person behind the counter. (It was Larry this time, fuck that guy.) you couldn’t remember if you ever cleaned your laptop, could you even do that currently?? You hoped not, you thought as you grabbed a twelve pack of soda and out of the fridge. You paid for it and started the walk home, fingers clenched around the lip of the cardboard handle, pulling out your phone you looked at the time. 3:35 PM. You hummed and slid the device in your pocket. Along the way to your flat, you thought about what you would do with this mess on your hands. 

When you finally made it home, you pushed the sodas into your fridge, shuffled into the main room and then to the Space Messenger when your eyes spotted the blinking light. While you were excited about potentially talking to someone from space, you couldn’t help but be a bit overwhelmed. You didn’t think, deep down, that you would one day talk to someone from space. You were doing this to please some deep part of yourself, maybe all those people saying human beings were made up of stardust were right, and this was a part of you crying out to go Home... 

or you just had a thing for space.

you probably just had a thing for space.

huffing some hair out of your face, you popped your fingers and sat down in front of your laptop. Might as well get this over with, eh?? Opening your laptop, you entered your new message and started reading it.

[Irrelevant. Query: Why would you cancel your planet?]

you snorted a short laugh.

[Oh yea? Its Irrelevant huh. I guess that’s my answer to your question, my turn now. Are you with the government? Is this a joke, cause it’s not funny.]

You hit send and stood up. Hopefully they would be truthful with this question instead of brushing it off. Itching your head, you walked back into the kitchenette and started to make some food. Gosh what time was it anyway? 

a quick check told you it was 5:25 PM you’d make a light lunch before you started dinner later tonight. You gathered some sandwich stuffs and turned on your tv. Really it was your computer connected to a giant tv screen. But you made due with what you had, and this is what you had. You turned on YouTube and selected someone playing through some big horror game. You loved thrill seeking, even if you were introverted as fuck. You chuckled softly at the scream the youtuber sounded as they ran from the monster of the game, you turned back to your sandwich making while keeping an ear on your entertainment.

humming and dancing to a beat in your head, you set the last bread slice on the last sandwich, pulled a sick air guitar as you put away the ingredients and played the drums as you popped two Cheeto puff bags on the paper plate. And voila, you fell onto your bed and ate your lunch, the hours passing by as you got lost in the horror gaming side of YouTube. 

Honestly, you probably would’ve gotten lost on YouTube if some part of your brain wasn’t watching the Space Messenger in the corner of your eye. And when that little green light started blinking, it was almost funny how you tripped over your blanket trying to sit in front of it. Grabbing the remote, you paused the video and turned to your laptop. 

[No. I am not with Earth’s Government, nor is this a joke. ...Statement; Government is a joke.]

and out of the pure irony of that, you snorted up into a beautifully joyous laugh. You know the one, those laughs filled with loud laughing, some wheezing and the odd ‘Oh God!’. You loved those laughs..

[Oh man you can say that again!! So, I’m gonna go out on a limb ‘ere and say when I’m done typing this, and it reaches you, I won’t have two well-dressed guys outside my door?] 

you pressed enter with so much sass, you hoped it would be palpable when this guy read you message.  
damn, maybe you should ask what they went by. You scolded yourself for not asking sooner as you sat back and leaned against your bed. Resuming your video. 

\---------

you hadn’t heard from them for two days.. 

you were worried. You sent one message since your original and left it at that.

were you worried? Yes. Who wouldn’t be when the person you were talking to might be from space!! you huffed in frustration as you snacked on some chips. Honestly what was your life other then playing just dance, reading, watching YouTube and now this fellow of yours??

you let out a soft grunt and rolled onto your side. One more. You’ll send one more.

getting up, you crawled down to the end of the bed, falling onto the floor and groaning. Sitting up you tapped the spacebar to awaken your laptop, you waited a moment. What should you write? Your laptop turning on drew you from your thoughts as your fingers rested on the keyboard.

[I’ve no idea where you’ve gone, but I find myself worried about you. Are you busy, maybe? Or have you died in some amazing way that ill never know of? I hope you’re OK, and you reply soon. = / ]

you it send, and left it at that.

standing up, you put on a nice dark green sweater on and your shoes, grabbed your keys and phone, then headed out the door. 

where to go, where to go... maybe to the gym? No. you didn’t have the mental energy for that. Oh! There is a new café down the street. With your mind made up you took the stairs two at a time and made your way there.

\---------

You pushed into the café, greeted the barista when she greeted you, and made your way to an empty table. You set your phone down on the table and gazed out the window, watching the clouds roll by. It was peaceful for a while, glancing down at your phone you scrolled through YouTube as you plugged in your earbuds, and decided to watch some memes. You needed the laughs anyway. When the barista came over, you ordered a pumpkin spice latte and some chocolate brownies, you thanked her when she left, and went back to your phone. 

you felt drained by the time your treats arrived. You just wanted to go home and sleep today away. By your third brownie you had finished your latte and set your phone aside, enjoying the clouds and people going about their lives outside. A notification on your phone drew your attention. 

humming and setting your half-eaten brownie down, you opened your phone to have a new message. 

[Greetings. Unfortunately, things came up. Statement: I am sorry for not replying sooner. Query: how are you?]

you sighed deeply, glad to know they were safe. You told them you were fine and happy they were ok! You hit send and put your brownies in a to-go box, threw your latte away and paid the bill. You had a bounce in your step the whole way home, a huge grin on your face as you skipped up the steps to your flat. 

you fell back onto your bed, grunting with the impact. Humming a tune, you opened up your messages and smiled to see he replied with a curt ‘Thank you =)’   
That’s how it went for a few weeks, you both shooting little messages back and forth. Sometimes you’d ask him about his work, but the most you got out of him is he worked surveillance. You really enjoyed his input to some of your problems. You often shared more than he did. One time when you were drunk, you told him you threw up on your clothes, and instead of undressing, showering and cleaning your clothes, you just sat in a tub full of water. The night after you hated it, but now you laugh about that memory. That night he told you he used to make music and play at his equivalent of a bar. You were excited to find out something new..

but then things got weird. You never felt alone suddenly, and you swear up and down when you came home, your bed was moved to far from the wall, your toothbrush cup on the opposite side of the sink, and your favorite movie DVD missing from your collection. you noticed overly flashy cars almost everywhere you went, sometimes they were black, with deeply tinted windows. 

on a trip to the store, you had seen the same Camaro seven times, and best believe you lived in a concrete jungle, so the alarming amount of times you’ve seen the same Camaro, and eighteen-wheeler is overwhelming. What scared you the most is when you woke up one night and swore you saw a little, faint red light on your space messenger. You sat up in bed and shuffled over to it, lifted the dish and right there, stuck to the bottom was some sort of listening device. You promptly swallowed your panic, put it back as softly as you could, put your shoes and a jacket on. You couldn’t do this anymore, you grabbed your phone, your trusty forest green duffle bag and packed as many clothes as possible. 

you slung it over your shoulders, the bag resting against your hip. Taking your old high school backpack, you stuffed some valuables and slung that onto your back. You took the hard drive and other things of importance out of the Space Messenger, before pouring water into it. It hurt, but you didn’t want anyone to take it..

you opened messenger and took a deep breath..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, I haven’t been here in a hot second, but with quarantine I’ll definitely come back!! Also, sorry for the long wait, short chapter and any misspelling. 
> 
> This was longer, but I didn’t really like where it was going, felt really rushed and I honestly just wanna get these longer and longer so probably expect less time skips unless it’s like,, weekly/monthly scenes.


	4. Kidnapping and Misunderstanding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader: and I oop, 
> 
> Soundwave: [and I oop] 
> 
> Autobots: (＃`Д´)

‘Fuck my life’ you thought as you opened the space themed app on your phone. Thank the gods you and Space McMuffin has gotten together to make a “updated” version of your S.M. 

Shifting your luggage to be more comfortable, you fixed your hood and hat combo and headed for the bus stop. Hopefully around this time at least one or two other people would be around. 

[Hey, MuffinTops. Idk if you are around to read or reply but I’m in a Not so Very Cash-Money predicament and would really appreciate if you could,, idk,, help?? I’m assuming you already know where I am, or I’m just being paranoid. Who the fuck knows?]

The ding of your message being sent soothed some anxiety, at least someone knew where you were.   
Arriving at the bus stop, you felt soothed to know some guy was waiting for the bus. ‘Thank gods’ you thought, as you sat on the bench and slumped into it. They gave you a glance, nodded to the bags at your feet. “You moving somewhere??” He asked. You once-overed him and nodded, he wished you luck and turned to his phone. Thinking that was that, you glanced over the area. 

Nothing was around, an odd person here or there going about there business. And a few cars, must’ve been a slow morning. Glancing at your phone, you sighed in relief and read your new message.

Mom: hey love!! Been thinking about you, hope your doing ok-

Really?! Not to hate ma, but not the time! You scowled and shoved your phone into your pocket. 

The sound of a car pulling up noted you to at damn eighteen-wheeler you saw suspiciously all the time. You’d think whoever drove it wouldn’t be in town so much!! 

You blanched, as the passenger door opened to reveal no one to be driving.   
“What the fuck?!”  
You called out, before the man beside you promptly picked up your duffle bag, grabbed your arm and promptly nodded to the cab. 

“This is the part where you get in. Preferably without causing a scene.” 

You looked incredulous, eyes shifting from them, your stuff, the truck, around you, back to the guy. “What the fuck?!” You repeated, softer this time but no less dumbfounded then before, as you picked up your backpack and shuffled into the middle seat. The guy promptly tossed your duffel bag into the back, before sitting next to you. 

“This is not very cash money.” You mumbled as you sat stiffly. Watching the steering wheel turn on its own, to think, a fucking self driving car and a guy were kidnapping you. 

“So uh,, about that weather-“ you started before being cut off by The Look the dude sent. You shut up, pulled out your phone and, glancing at the guy who would rather look outside or his own phone, began your next message to Star Puff. 

[ight so, not to make you panic butttt, I might be getting kidnapped by a creepy dude and a self driving truck, what would you do rn?] 

You sent it, then casually shifted it into your pocket. 

“Might as well take a nap, we’ll be on the road for a while.” Your kidnapper mumbled. 

Well, you didn’t need to be told twice. Shuffling over into the drivers seat, you turned more to face the guy and, without anymore prompting, drifting into sleep. I mean, if the guy hasn’t hurt you yet, why would he now??

At least. That was your reasoning. Mans didn’t have a gun or anything, so far. 

What woke you first, was the heat. Next was the smooth ride with a few bumps here and there. Lastly, was the sun. 

You cracked your eyes open, only to immediately regret it. Groaning you covered your face and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. Glaring at the crusty flakes of sleep on your fingers . Shifting your shirt and sweatpants back into place, you glanced out the window. 

“Fuck me, where the hell are we?! Satans ass crack?” You shouted, as you were met with the barrenness that only a desert could grace you with. 

Mr.Kidnapper Man shushed you, glancing you way as the truck, not even slowing, ran right off the road and almost into the mountain side. It was only a hidden door, that managed to save your daylights it seemed. You glanced uneasily around the tunnel, and, seeing you were distracted the guy threw a bag over your head. 

“Oh fuckin come on! Comedy police will be coming after you ‘cause this shit ain’t funny!” You shouted, arms flailing for a moment as you were pulled out from the truck. A vague sounds of metal on metal erupted not a moment later as you were lead away.

You could only trust that whoever these people were, they wouldn’t let you fall or like, run into a wall. 

You were glad when finally you were sat in a chair, bag removed. You glanced around and found what looks like a storage room turn into a makeshift interrogation room, well that’s nice. The guy you hitched a ride with left you in the room, you slid your phone out of your pocket and found the reply you were hoping for! 

[Statement: Hold On, I’m Coming.] 

You had never felt so excited, your friend who by all accounts you’d known for.. a month? Was finally coming! You would meet them.. 

Oh, what did they look like? 

A huge grin stretched your face you couldn’t quite get rid of. Sending a quick thank you, and sliding you phone back where it came from, you waited. And waited. When someone came in, your first impression was.. not what you expected. He looked like government. Shit, did they know?? The look he had suggested he knew. What he asked sent you for a loop though. 

“Do you know that the sports team, Autobots, scored a goal?” 

What? Who..? You watched this guy, a confused look on your face. He looked a little relieved. You cleared your throat “uh.. good for them?? Not good on sports so..” you trailed off, shifting your hands around in your lap. 

“Well, don’t worry about it. My name is Fowler, Agent Fowler. I work for the government, and we have reason to believe you have contacted an extraterrestrial force. Mind divulging any info on that?” 

Fowler sat in the chair across from you, hands folded over his chest and for all the world looked like he won the jackpot. Like hell you were saying shit. 

“Nah I’m good, I’ll take a number two with large fries please.” You replied, and you could’ve sworn you heard a series of stifled laughs beyond the door. Fowler for all accounts looked offended. 

“Listen— this is serious. You are disrupting government business and a civilian shouldn’t be-“ holy shit, you couldn’t handle this. 

“Ight buddy, you listen here. First: I’m just minding my business and all the sudden I’m kidnapped by the government and a self driving car! Next I’m halfway across North America in the desert! Dude I get snow! There is no way we traveled that quickly.” You took a deep breath, steeled yourself and stood. Heading for the door you grabbed the handle and opened it. 

“I’m not saying shit so mind your damn business, Civilian.” You sneered at him, only to turn and meet three kids, and three giant robots. 

“Ah fuck.” 

You couldn’t have said it any better, in your opinion, as you looked between them. Honestly you were this close to losing your shit here. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here, and say you aren’t supposed to be right out this door??” You venture, as you shuffle past them. 

“Well, we didn’t think you would be allowed out the room so..” the eldest kid trailed off. All you could think about was leaving honestly. 

“Listen, I just want to go home where I.. what? Why do you all look guilty?” You watched the kids, and then looked up at the giant robotic beings. Oh, you saw how this was gonna end. “Nah! No I’m good thank you though. I’ll just be on my way and my friend will come get me and it’ll be fine.” You scooted past them, before speed walking down the hall. 

“Honest it’s all good! They are on the way anyways and-“ 

You swear you heard and exasperated sound from ahead of you. Slowing down, and peaking around the hall you were met with two more beings, one obviously a medic, the other.. tall as fuck. 

“Don’t be silly, no one can find this place.” The white one chided. You tilted your head in confusion and pulled out your phone. 

Turning on the device, you cleared your throat and replied with “Statement: Hold On, I’m Coming. I mean, that sounds like someone is coming to me, alright.” 

The look of panic on his face, was gratifying, the concern on the others, worrying. 

I mean, what could possibly come from this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos I’m honestly just gonna push these out and come back to them ig. I wrote half of this at 5 in the morning so aughghghhhhhghgg


End file.
